


Shovel pals

by destielbooty



Series: crime au's [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Castiel, Awkward Dean, Criminal!Dean, Cute, Dean is not a hunter, Destiel - Freeform, Funny, Human Castiel, M/M, Minor Character Death, criminal!castiel, destiel are weird, like castiel, one shoot, they are not bad guys, v v short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielbooty/pseuds/destielbooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part of a series of stand alone shoots basically involving criminality. In this one, Castiel and Dean are both in the need to burry a body and they both find the perfect spot, which is the same too. (My description sucks, but it's worth reading, please please)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The deepest part of the forest

**Author's Note:**

> This whole series of AU's where prompts by http://randomfandomstuff.tumblr.com/

Dean is nervous. Of course he is. He has a freaking corpse lying in the backseat of his car. He doesn’t want to think about what would happen if he got puller over by a cop. _No, sir, this is my aunt Giselda, she’s just practicing for Halloween_.

He wasn’t even sure about how he had ended up in this situation. Mr Stevenson was a peaceful fifty years old man. Or that is what Dean (and everybody) had thought. In reality, that sick man was capturing kids that looked like his daughter when she was younger and keeping them in his basement for a couple of days until he killed them without Mercy.

Dean had heard the kids shout once, and he had called the police, but they found nothing. The next day, he had gone to the man’s house and confronted him. They fought and Dean had stabbed him with a knife and then hit him in the head with a chenet.

Dean didn’t go killing people around, not usually, but his whole instincts had shouted him to kill Mr Stevenson, and he didn’t feel guilty at all. He had been a bad guy and even if Dean hadn’t aimed to kill him at first, he wasn’t sorry. Who knows how many kids he had saved by killing the man.

However, he knew the law was the law, and he would be punished if the police knew the truth. He would definitely not let something like this ruin his life. Not more than it already was. And the only way of saving his sorry ass was hiding the body. Maybe people would think Mr Stevenson had escaped seeing people were starting to be nosey. Dean hoped it seemed like a good hypothesis for the police.

The real deal for him had been where to hide the body. It couldn’t be anywhere near his house, he had seen a lot of movies to see how that always revealed the murderer’s identity. Because of that, he decided to drive to the nearest town, which conveniently had a forest surrounding it.

In a matter of minutes, he found a map on the internet and started the car. That led to where he was now, driving without turning on the lights and looking for a place to leave the car. He couldn’t let anyone see it, but he wasn’t dumb enough to get it close to where he would bury the body in fear to leave prints that would later lead the police to him (only if they found the body). He wasn’t going to push his luck.

When he finally stopped the car, he took the man out of the backseat and sighed. He was lucky that Mr Stevenson was lanky and slim and not an average man because he still had to carry him to the deeps of the woods.

It took him a lot of efforts and grunting to finally reach the spot he wanted, and once he did he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. However a yelp made him look in front of him, and what he saw, made him drop Mr Stevenson.

There was a man already there, with a shovel in his hands and a not so deep pit underneath him. Next to the man there was another guy, but he wasn’t moving, and it didn’t took Dean long to figure out why. “Dude” he mumbled, ready to defend himself.

The man, whose blue eyes were opened in horror shook his head and turned, giving his back to Dean. It wasn’t a wise move, because it would let anyone attack him, however Dean decided not to mention this. “No, you can’t be here, go away!”

Dean frowned at his words. “Wait no, you’ve already seen my face plus this is where I plan to bury the guy. _You_ go away.”

The man turned to look at Dean again and that was the moment when it hit him. The man was absolutely stunning. “I got here first, that means I get to entomb my victim here.”

Dean was about to start screaming and fighting the man for that spot when he realized there was no need to do that. He nodded slowly and approached cautiously, leaving Mr Stevenson’s body behind. “What about we share?”

“We are talking about dead people, not cookies!”

In any other situation that would have made Dean laugh, but he just wanted to forget about everything and move on, so he shrugged. “It will puzzle the police if they ever find the bodies together. And if we don’t use the same spot, we will be arguing about who has more rights over it.”

The man seemed to think about it until he sighed in defeat and nodded. “Once we are finished, we forget about this.”

Dean nodded and took his own shovel to where the man was. They worked in silence for at least ten minutes until he spoke again. “So, what’s your name?”

The man seemed to hesitate. “Jimmy,” he finally said, but Dean didn’t believe so he just looked at him with an arched eyebrow before continuing to dig, “my name is Castiel.”

“I’m Dean,” he introduced himself.

It wasn’t like the man could suddenly blame him for the murder only knowing his name, so he didn’t lie. They stayed in silence for a couple of minutes until Castiel talked again. “So, what happened?”

Just for a second he forgot about the reason why he was at that forest, so he frowned, but as soon as he remembered it, he clicked his tongue. “Dude was sick. He kidnapped kids and then killed him. I managed to find enough evidence and all but the police found nothing when they looked around his house.”

“Don’t you think you could be wrong?” Castiel asked, just a few seconds later.

“No.” It hadn’t cross Dean’s head, not once. He had heard a boy who sounded just like the recording of little Nancy Roberts they had played in the news when they had announced she had disappeared. “The man was guilty, and he acted so cocky I just couldn’t stand it. We fought and I won.”

“There are people who just don’t have a heart,” the man said quietly before sighing.

Dean nodded. He couldn’t agree more, not after seeing what had happened anyway. Mr Stevenson had made very angry, but the police’s passivity made him lose faith in humanity. “What about you? Why are you here?”

The man glanced at the corpse he had brought and then turned to look at Dean, his blue eyes so bright they seemed fake. “He wanted to die.”

“Well, yeah man, you’ll have to elaborate a bit there.” Dean rolled his eyes. He had told Castiel everything that had brought him there, he deserved more than a _he wanted to die._

“But that’s all. He was sick, lung cancer, and he wanted to die. He knew he would eventually, because the treatments he had been put through didn’t work, but he wanted to maintain his dignity.” Castiel was digging aggressively at this point. “Now, I think that is stupid. He’d maintain his dignity and have more time with his family if he had let the natural course to take it’s time, but it’s not my place to judge.”

“Mercy-killing, then?”

“Euthanasia,” the man took a deep breath and looked at Dean, “it’s a shame it’s illegal, I don’t get what has the government to say about people’s choices.”

Dean nodded. It made him less nervous to think that the guy he was helping to dig wasn’t a serial killer or anything. Well, not completely at least. Dean had never really thought hard about euthanasia, but he guessed everyone should be able to choose about things like that.

Once they were a couple of metres under the surface, they got out of the hole (Castiel had to grab Dean’s hand, which hurt his pride profoundly), and put the corpses in it. Dean threw Mr Stevenson’s body mindlessly, he was a sick bastard and he deserve no respect. However, Castiel put the man’s body as carefully as he could.

The put all the dirt in the hole again and when they finished, they shared a look. “You can’t tell anyone about this,” Dean said, dead serious.

“I won’t,” Castiel whispered, exhausted.

They were about to walk away when Dean surprised both himself and Castiel asking “do you have a way of going back home?”

Those big blue eyes Dean was drooling over widened “Uhm, no I don’t. I came walking just so anyone noticed my car was missing while I was here.”

“Do you want me to drive you?”

And they both were surprised when Castiel nodded.


	2. I am not a bad man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have coffee together and start to know each other better.

They had somehow ended up going for a coffee. They walked into a diner far enough from the forest and they took a seat by the window. “This is weird,” Castiel said, shaking his head. “We shouldn’t keep in contact, not more than what was necessary.” Dean could see the stress working the man up.

“I know, but you are too cute for that” Dean joked half-heartedly. It was meant to be a joke but every joke has its point of truth.

Castiel glared at him and before he could snap something at him, a waitress came and asked them what they wanted. “Black coffee.”

Dean smiled flirty at the woman. “Two of those, and a pie.”

The woman nodded, she seemed embellished with Dean’s smile and Castiel could only roll his eyes. As soon as the woman walked away, he snorted. Dean looked at him with an arched brow. “Do you even feel guilty?”

“’Bout what?” Castiel couldn’t believe it. He was at a diner with a psychotic. “Oh. Mr Stevenson.”

“Well, yeah! You still have dirt under your nails, Dean,” he said exasperated.

The man before him just shrugged. “I don’t feel bad. That man was sick and nobody seemed to do anything. So I did.”

“Yes, but you measures weren’t exactly ethic.”

“Are you really saying that? You’re not better than I am, Castiel. You wanna go around being a death angel? Okay. But don’t you think what you did was any better than what I did.”

Dean’s words left Castiel gaping for a couple of seconds. But then his face turned red in anger and punched the table, dragging everyone’s attention to their table. “The man asked me himself.”

“Yeah, and he did it out of desperation,” Dean said, crossing his arms in his chest. “How do you know he really wanted that?”

“I do not approve his decision, Dean. But it was what he wanted. You wouldn’t understand anyways.”

“That’s the funniest thing of all. You don’t even believe in what you do, Castiel. You think they shouldn’t do it and still you help them.”

“I’m just giving them what they want,” Castiel growled.

“Yeah, how awesome you are, Cas,” Dean said sarcastically.

“You are not better.”

“Nah, I am not good, I know that, but I am not a bad man.”

“Are you implying I am?” Castiel seemed very offended with his words and it came to Dean’s mind that maybe, he didn’t find his opinion important, and that is why he killed those people.

He sighed and shook his head. “All I am saying is that we both did what we thought we had to.”

Castiel nodded reluctantly.

They stayed in silence for a couple of seconds until the blue eyed man talked, “I don’t think what you did was wrong,” Dean was about to talk again but he added another word “entirely.”

“How did you end up… doing that?” he asked. He had forgotten how they weren’t alone and that everyone could be listening to them.

“My dad did it too. He taught me how some people can’t stand feeling weak. He, himself, fell sick and I had to carry on with what he did.”

“The family business,” Dean snorted.

Castiel smiled weakly. “You could say that.”

“Isn’t it illegal?”

“If it were legal you wouldn’t have found me.”

“You are the kind of man who looks like he couldn’t harm a bug,” Dean mused. “It doesn’t really fit you.”

Castiel snorted loudly. “And what would fit me?”

“I don’t know. Something soft,” he said, frowning as he thought. “You seem the type to have a coffee shop, or a book shop. Or maybe you could be a librarian.” He smirked at the thought of Castiel being a cute librarian and him being able finally fulfil his fantasy.

The other man laughed and shook his head. “I am actually a hairdresser.”

Dean frowned at the messy black hair on top of the man’s head. “I don’t believe you.”

“I’m better with other people’s hair that I am with mine. Although you must have into account that I went through things I don’t usually go through, so my hair probably is even worse than usual.”

“It’s cute,” Dean said, shrugging.

“And what do you do?” Castiel asked, his arms crossed against his chest and his eyes fixed on Dean’s.

He can’t help but wonder how can someone’s eyes be so pretty, all blue and bright. He’s so focused in the man’s eyes he almost doesn’t realize he has been asked a question.

“I’m a teacher at middle school,” he answers, smiling softly. “Right now I only work at P.E but I have a Latin degree too, so I could teach that at high school if I have any trouble in my current job.”

“So, you like children?”

“Not those children. They are like little versions of satan,” he rolled his eyes.

“I’m sure you’re exaggerating, Dean.” Castiel laughed and Dean smiled as he felt giddy inside with that sound echoing in his ears.

“Not at all. You should see them, Cas. They laugh at everything they see that isn’t what they are used to. I once wore a pink shirt because I had fucked up laundry and they laughed _at me._

Castiel frowned. “There is nothing wrong with wearing pink.”

“I know that. And I tried to tell them but all they said was that wearing pink makes you a faggot. I had to refrain from slapping them right there.”

Castiel’s sour expression deepened. “There is nothing wrong with being gay either.”

“I sure know that. Hell, I am gay myself. But I hated that they thought that way because wearing pink doesn’t suddenly change your sexuality.” Dean sighed, remembering how hard had it been trying to get that boy to really think about how stupid it all sounded.

“You’re gay?” Castiel seemed surprised, and Dean couldn’t help but laugh.

“Is that really all that mattered to you in that whole speech?”

“But you were trying to flirt with the waitress,” Cas said, frowning, confused.

“I was not!” Dean laughed loudly again. “Believe me, Cas, I like men.” He added a flirty smile and Castiel’s cheeks reddened and it worried Dean for a moment. What if he had fucked up?

“Are you trying to flirt with me?” He asked after a couple of seconds of silence.

Dean nodded with his head and then sighed. “I’m sorry if I misunderstood you.”

“You didn’t,” Cas whispers.

And after that, they leave, going in the same direction in order to share a future. Leaving behind the story about how had they meet and living a happy ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I like it but I just couldn't leave it where the other chapter ended.

**Author's Note:**

> At first I thought they would both have really badass criminally stories about how they had killed their victims but then I realized they wouldn't just kill someone because why not. They are both too good to do that, so I came up with this that I guess maintains the criminality but also the good in both of them.


End file.
